How To Save A Life
by xAddictxForxDramaticsx
Summary: Another version of how Matt Hardy and Amy Lita Dumas broke up. Songfic, OneShot. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars, the lyrics are from the song "How To Save A Life" by The Fray.

* * *

Matt Hardy let himself in at the North Carolina home he shared with his long-time girlfriend Amy Dumas. As he closed the door behind him, he wondered why Amy had asked him to come home. She always did just fine on her own when he went to the bar with Jeff, Shannon and Shane. Tonight had been different. Tonight she had phoned him, and asked him to come home with a serious tone of voice. He stepped into the living room, which was lit only by a streetlight shining outside of the window. He saw Amy sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for him to arrive. She watched him walk into the room and stood up.

"What's up babe?" he asked, embracing her and kissing her. Instead of kissing him back like she normally did, she pulled away gently.

"Matt, we need to talk."

_Step one you say we need to talk  
__He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
__He smiles politely back at you  
__You stare politely right on through_

Matt sat down on the black leather couch that Amy had been waiting on. She quickly followed suit.

"What's up Aim? What's wrong?" He didn't know what to expect, but he didn't like the sound of 'we need to talk'. He noticed Amy was biting her nails. That was her nervous habit, he'd only ever seen her do it a few times – before matches where she won the women's championship, and right before her and Matt started dating. She then suddenly stopped biting her nails, put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath.

"Matt, you know I love you, but…" She paused. She'd had a speech all planned out in her head, but when it came time to say it, she found it so damn hard.

"But what?" He really didn't like the way she had started that sentence.

_Some sort of window to your right  
__As he goes left and you stay right  
__Between the lines of fear and blame  
__And you begin to wonder why you came_

"But, I think we're heading in different directions in life. I mean, we've been together for a long time, and for the most part we've had the same dreams, the same ambitions, the same desires. Now I think we're just too different. I don't think…" she paused again, but only briefly. "I don't think we should be together anymore."

Matt sat there, staring, taking in all the information. Break up? That was ridiculous! Maybe she didn't realise how much he loved her. Yeah, that was it, she just thought that she loved him more than he loved her. Well, she was wrong!

"Amy," he said smiling, taking her hands in his, "that's stupid. I love you so much, and I know you love me, it would be a stupid thing to let go what we have."

"Matt," Amy withdrew her hands from Matt's. She had been afraid of this. Matt always thought that there was an answer for everything, another way. But there was no other way for this. "It would have been stupid to let go of what we used to have. But we don't have it anymore. I think it's best that we just move on."

Matt's smile faded from his face as he began to realise that she wasn't going to change her mind. At least, not without a little persuasion.

"Amy, we can work through whatever it is that's bothering you, we've done it in the past, we can do it again."

_Let him know that you know best  
__Cause after all you do know best  
__Try to slip past his defence  
__Without granting innocence_

"Matt, it's different this time." She said, running a hand through her silky red hair. "In the past we've argued over such petty things. This is different, this is about our lives Matt. You want to carry on with your wrestling, I want to start a career in music. I'll still have a busy schedule but I'll be hundreds, maybe even thousands of miles away from you. When will we ever see each other? I'm doing this for the best."

Matt stood up and started pacing the room. Amy dreaded this. He always paced when he was mad or upset. She watched him in silence.

"So that's it?" He said, turning around quickly. "You want me to give up the love of my life so you can have a career change?"

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
__The things you've told him all along  
__And pray to God he hears you_

Amy stood up to answer him. "It's not just because I want a career change. We're different people now Matt, we both know it. We don't have that much in common anymore, let's face it! You prefer spending time with the boys now anyways and-"

"Oh, so we're blaming the boys now!" Matt said, beginning to shout. "That's rich! You love spending time with your girlfriends as well! I can never find you before a show because you're off with them somewhere!"

Amy opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't. He was right, he could never find her before a show, but it wasn't because she was with the other divas. The reason he could never find her was the reason they were having this conversation – or argument, as it was turning out to be. But she couldn't tell him the real reason, it'd break his heart.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
__You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
__Drive until you lose the road  
__Or break with the ones you've followed_

"It's arguments like this that are becoming so frequent." She said, running both hands through her hair. "We have two choices Matt, we can end it now, while we've got so many amazing memories together, or we can let the relationship just fizzle out, and end it on bad terms."

"I just don't understand Amy." Matt replied, lowering his voice. "It just seems that this has come from nowhere."

"We've both changed as people!" she exclaimed, starting to get frustrated. "How many times do I have to tell you? We've both changed as people. Adam said-"

And Amy knew she had said too much. She was hoping that she could start saying something else, and Matt wouldn't notice. But Matt did notice, and he wanted to know where Adam came into all this.

"What did Adam say?" He demanded curiously.

"He… Adam didn't say anything I…"

"What did Adam say?" Matt asked again, his voice growing more serious.

Amy was speechless for a moment. Then she decided that she couldn't lie anymore.

"Matt, I've not been completely honest with you." She sat back down as Matt watched her. He could sense what she was about to say, and he didn't know how he was going to react.

"I guessed." He said simply.

"Matt…" She started cautiously, not know what Matt would do when she told him. "I have been thinking about breaking up with you for a while… and during that time… I've been seeing Adam."

Matt's expression hardened, and he turned away. It was like a slap in the face. Adam Copeland, one of his best friends, and Amy, his girlfriend. They'd been seeing each other – and right under Matt's nose. He ran his hand through his raven black hair.

_He will do one of two things  
__He will admit to everything  
__Or he'll say he's just not the same  
__And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

And he knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to go back to the bar. He was going to get drunk, and he was going to stay at Shane's. He was only going to come back in the morning briefly to get his possessions. After that, he was gone. He would deal with Adam later. And to think just a few minutes earlier he had been practically begging Amy not to break up with him. He turned around to face her.

"You know what Amy? You're right. We have changed. I'm not so naïve anymore. And the Amy I asked out would never have betrayed me with an ex-best friend."

And with that, he stalked out of the house, slamming the front door behind him, and leaving a tearful Amy watching him from the window, until he turned the corner at the bottom of the street, and was out of site. She knew, as she stared into the darkness, that he wasn't coming back.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life_


End file.
